rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Adaptive Camouflage
Meta and Carolina Okay, I know both the Meta and Carolina had it, the Meta probably killed Carolina, stole her AIs, and the color change. Because each Freelancer had a unique armor enhancement, Carolina would've had this first, and she was dead before Out of Mind, it wouldn't be to far fetched that that would be the scenario.﻿ While thats surely what happened it can't be put. Hasn't be shown or said. Therefore its still speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Point taken.I was at a loss for words. All I am saying is Delta (logic) would make that an extremely likely possability. You have a point. New page name May I suggest changing the name of this page to "Camoflauge" because it is more specific than just "Color Change" and is used to fool enemies. Camoflauge specifaclly means changing your armor color to blend in with a group or the environment (Meta- to blend in with the Rat's Nest Blues. Carolina to blend in with the Insurrectionist soldiers in The Sarcophagus). Color Change is more general, meaning to just change the color of one's armor. (e.g. from red to blue). Oo7nightfire 00:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not.... but I don't really want to go around renamming pages... last time I did that Wheller threatened to demote me... Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You know, you could just ask him before doing it. Wheller seems, despite being irritable, fairly reasonable as well. I don't see why he wouldn't accept this argument, unless he's more stubborn than I'm understanding. Regardless, we don't know how he'll react until we ask.Pwndulquiorra 01:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :He is much more stubborn then you are understanding. I blocked by WhellerNG twice due him jumping to conclusions. When I point out that he blocks me based off of incorrect assumptions which he could look up to see is true, he blocks me from my talk page. He would abuse his administrative powers so he he doesn't have to admit he made a mistake. Read more here Good Point Pwndulquiorra, thanks for the advice. You also Sniper. Oo7nightfire 01:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Anytime.Pwndulquiorra 01:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the point of changing the name. Color Changing is what the armor does, while Camouflaging is a possible use for color changing. Also, I find it inappropriate to change the name because calling it "Camoflauge" may cause people to confuse Color Change with Active Camouflage. According Halopedia, Active Camouflage is designed to have the user blend nearly perfectly with the background-therefore giving the illusion of invisibility. Red vs. Blue's Color Change is designed to change into the color the user chooses. The user can choose to change their armor's color to mimic the enemies' armor or they choose to change their armor's color to blend with a solid background such as a metal wall. --Bron Hañda 02:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) First of all, don't change the name of the section. Secondly, it isn't called Active Camouflage in Red vs. Blue, it's called cloaking/invisibility. If people confuse it for Camouflage, it's because they didn't read the description. Camouflage is more specific than Color Change, because the way the characters use "color change" in the series is to mostly to blend into the environment. which is exactly what Camoflauge does. Camouflage is more specific and makes more sense than Color Change. Oo7nightfire 02:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Quote Suggestions Hey I'm looking for quotes to use for all weapons and objects in the seires, so I was wondering if anyone knew any or had a suggestion. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 22:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I can only think of one for this and it's not great, but I can't think of any other time when it was mentioned by a character. Lopez says in Recreation Chapter 15 "Didn't you say this guy (The Meta) could change color?" (in spanish obviously). I looked back but I couldn't find a part where Simmons mentioned it to Lopez, so I assume that happened off-screen, but that is literally the only quote I could think of. It could be layed out like "Didn't you say this guy could change color?" --- Lopez referencing the Meta's use of the camouflage ability. Something like that, anyway. Socksucker (talk) 00:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I like that one, but I believe the spanish version should be included for authenticity. But thats just my suggestion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) The Spanish version wasn't included in the article, but I could look it up in the episode. How do you suggest it is layed out if including Spanish and English? Socksucker (talk) 00:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It should be one or the other, I don't know how to include both: Usted no dijo a este individuo para cambiar color? --- Lopez referencing the Meta's use of the camouflage ability. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't that void the point of the article quote? Socksucker (talk) 00:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe so, Lopez's article quote is in spanish. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but he's Lopez. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well I understand that, since this article focuses on "Camoflauge", but since it came out of Lopez's mouth, I personally think the quote should be in spanish. The "Lopez referencing the Meta's use of the camouflage ability" part would help people understand what he is saying & we can also link the episode in which he says this, like Socksucker did for the Enhanced Motion Tracker page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll add it in then for now unless we can find a better quote, is that the actual spanish translation you posted above nightfire? Socksucker (talk) 01:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is. I got it from RoosterTooths.com. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah right, thanks! I posted it anyway and it looks okay, so I guess I'll just leave it as it it for now unless anyone has any problems with it. Socksucker (talk) 01:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What about the Zanzibar Reds? I know it was in a sponsor episode in Reconstruction, but I'm pretty sure one of them commented on the Meta when he used the camoflauge. From: 02:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't think they reference it directly. If I remember right, one of the Reds says to the Meta "Hey Burke, where'd you get that new helmet?" as The Meta appeared camouflaged where Burke just was. I suppose it could possibly be used Socksucker (talk) 13:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree, it explains the effect of camouflage. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:05, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Name change : Adaptive Camouflage It's said in the Sponsor Play: Halo Part 4 that the armor enhancement for Carolina is called "Adaptive Camouflage" while Tex has an "Active Camouflage" (it's said around 12:40 into the video, you can check that but it's RT sponsor only). Should we change the name of both said enhancements ? HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 03:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Thanks for that info. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 03:41, May 13, 2014 (UTC)